


Egoísmo

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Leve LuNa, Leve Saboala
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Porque Luffy siempre fue alguien egoísta, en especial con sus amigos.





	Egoísmo

Esperando que el padre termine de decir las palabras que los unirán por siempre se encontraban todos en el interior de aquella capilla. Zoro, ansioso por poder besar los labios de Tashigi que se veía hermosa como nunca antes en ese vestido blanco, jugaba nerviosamente con el nudo de su corbata. Había algo que lo mantenía nervioso, o más bien alguien.

—Si alguien tiene un motivo por el cual estas personas no deberían unirse en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—¡Yo me opongo! —La característica voz de Luffy no tardó en hacerse presente mientras todos los invitados volteaban hacia el azabache.

—¿Luffy? —preguntó extrañada Tashigi mientras se cubría el rostro con los pétalos de su ramo, avergonzada. En cambio, Zoro tenía una expresión de cansancio, como si estuviera esperando eso desde el principio, igual que el resto de sus amigos.

—¡Idiota! —regañó Nami mientras golpeaba a su pareja en la cabeza— ¡Te dije que no hicieras esto!

—Pero Nami, Zoro no puede casarse —se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza.

—Luffy, creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto —habló esta vez Zoro, intentando no perder la paciencia en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con Robin?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ofendida Tashigi, mientras Robin solo negaba con la cabeza al lado de Franky.

—Porque Robin no me gusta, y ella ya tiene esposo.

—¡Pueden compartir! —soltó infantilmente mientras Nami solo ocultaba su rostro por la pena.

—¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? —Bufó molesto—. Además, ¿cuál es la diferencia si me caso con una o con otra?

—Que Robin también sale con nosotros, así que no te alejarás.

—Luffy, te recuerdo que vivimos al lado. Literalmente.

—Aun así, no puedes casarte. Te distanciarás de nosotros cuando lo hagas, ¡Igual que Sabo cuando se casó con Koala! —Señaló acusadoramente a su hermano mayor.

—Voy con ustedes todos los viernes y sábados. —Se quejó este, rojo como un tomate.

—¡No es suficiente! —declaró como el niño egoísta y caprichoso que era—. No te cases Zoro, por favor.

—Sabía qué harías esto desde que interrumpiste la boda de Viola y el cejitas... —Suspiró pesadamente—. Escucha con atención, Luffy —habló firmemente con la poca paciencia que le quedaba—, no me importa cómo me lo pidas ni el escándalo que armes, me voy a casar con Tashigi, pero aun así voy a seguir saliendo contigo, solo que menos que antes. Seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Ahora, deja de hacer escándalo por esto o yo mismo te sacaré a patadas de este lugar, ¿queda claro?

El ceño fruncido del menor daba a entender que no estaba contento con el resultado final, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a protestar una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—¿Solo estás molesto porque crees que le quitaré demasiado tiempo a Zoro? —El azabache asintió— ¿Entonces que te parece si yo lo acompaño a las reuniones que tienen? Así no se distanciarán como tanto insistes y yo podré pasar tiempo con él y convivir más con ustedes, después de todo son muy importantes para él y no quiero quitarle diversión, aunque sea mi marido, ¿o alguna vez no lo deje salir con ustedes cuando yo era su novia? —El azabache negó— Además, alguien tiene que vigilar que no tome en exceso.

Luffy pareció meditarlo durante un instante y -cuando parecía que tanto Nami como Smoker iban a propinarle un buen golpe para que dejara de hacer un escándalo-, mostró una radiante sonrisa mientras reía levemente.

—¡Me gusta esa idea! Entonces ya cásense y podremos comer rápido —dijo justo antes de ser golpeado por su pareja nuevamente.

—Lamento que pasara esto —susurró Zoro avergonzado mientras la boda volvía a reanudarse—, no se toma muy bien que ninguno de nosotros se case, quiere que sigamos siendo unos adolescentes sin compromisos. —Suspiró pesadamente mientras la otra reía.

—No te preocupes. Esta será una buena anécdota para contar algún día. —Y tras esas palabras llegó el momento de besarse, sellando así su amor y la promesa de no alejarse de sus seres queridos a pesar de los nuevos compromisos que adquirían a partir de ese día.


End file.
